


Drunk Truth or Dare

by sarah_the_baguette



Category: Age Matters (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, I have no idea how to write Daniel as drunk, big surprise ending much wow, hopefully you survive, this is what happens when people get drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarah_the_baguette/pseuds/sarah_the_baguette
Summary: When everyone in Age Matters gets drunk and plays truth or dare.The consequences are very drastic ,,,
Relationships: Lyn & Simon, Rose Choi & Daniel Yoon
Kudos: 43





	Drunk Truth or Dare

Rose checked her phone, glancing at the time. 6:30. Trying to calm herself, she began putting out the vegetable trays and some Cheepos she had found in the cupboard. She also hid the Don Julio behind the sink. Getting through this would need some certain allowances.

She had been to countless parties, but she had never hosted one, nevertheless a corporate party. Hell, she had even been to one with Daniel. Daniel…was a very complicated matter for Rose. He also happened to be attending tonight. 

Adding some finishing touches to her hair and makeup, fixing her dress, and giving herself the 5 second version of a pep talk, she walked up and opened the door. Of course it was Daniel. He was always on time for everything. Well, almost everything. “Welcome, Mr. Yoon,” motioning him into her apartment. He stared at her for a moment, almost at what she detected as awe. 

Quickly directing himself to the couch, he glanced toward the food and drinks set out. “Wait, Rose is that tequila behind the sink?”

Oh shit. Of course he would notice, he’s Daniel.“Daniel, every party needs a little bit of alcohol, even a corporate one.” She turns back towards the door just as the doorbell rings again, opening it up to reveal Andrew, Pom, Simon, Lyn, and Dylan. 

Dylan immediately goes to the Cheepos, taking a handful, and while everyone else was sitting down, grabbed the tequila. “Drunk truth or dare, anyone?,” he suggests while holding up the bottle. 

“I don’t think that's the best idea considering --,” Daniel begins, but is interrupted by Rose, ”Actually Dylan, I think that’s an excellent idea. It might help some of us relax.”  
Gathering everyone in a circle around the coffee table, Rose passes around the shot glasses and places the bottle of tequila in the middle.

“Okay, here are the rules: You either answer truth or dare, or you take a shot. I’ll go first,” 

“Rosie, truth or dare?,” Dylan asks. “Truth,” she responds. 

“Rose, is it true that you’re in love with someone?”

Now that took her by surprise. She knew all too well what consequences her answering would include, and it was a risk she was unwilling to take. She immediately filled up her shot glass and took a big swig, Daniel eyeing her from the corner. 

“Andrew, your turn!”

“Alright, Daniel you keep avoiding this question, so I gotta ask, who’s the girl you keep going on about?” Immediately, Daniel turns as red as a tomato and reaches straight for the bottle, taking another drink. 

Following the circle, Pommie goes next. “Lyn is it true that you bully Simon just because you like him?” Being a brave soul, Lyn responds, “Maybe...a little bit.” 

Simon, looking like someone just slapped him, let out a, “You do?” Lyn, looking equally as shocked, grabs his hand and leads him out into the hallway.

“Well looks like we solved that equation. I was wondering when they would finally sort out their feelings,” adds Andrew, “and it looks like it’s Daniel’s turn.” 

\--------

The night was going really well, they’d already finished off the bottle of tequila and were onto the second one, when Daniel stands suddenly. 

“I’ve got some business to attend to.” Everyone looks at him, with raised eyebrows. “I’ll be next door if you need me.” 

“Wait,” Dylan stops him, “one last round! Truth or dare, Daniel?” 

Rose’s stomach lurches. She didn't know whether it was the alcohol, but he wasn't usually the one to up and leave. She looks over at Lyn, whose cheeks were still a bright red. 

“Dare.” 

“I dare you to kiss Rosie.” 

This stops Rose in her tracks. All the tequila in the world would never prepare for this. 

“Come on, you two. Kiss already!” 

“Dylan.” Daniel says, giving him a strained look. 

Dylan rolls his eyes, “What? That’s the whole point of the game! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!”

Everyone starts chanting with him, and Rose feels her face flush. 

“I swear, I’m gonna lock you two in a closet and not let you out until you do!” Dylan says, pointing at both of them.

Rose narrows her eyes at him, “You wouldn’t.” 

Dylan smirks, “Watch me.” He jumps up and grabs her arm, and she tries to pull out of his grasp, but he just scoops her up like she weighs nothing. 

“Pommie, save me!” She says, but he just chuckles, and gives a thumbs up. “Traitor!” She shouts, punching Dylan’s arm. 

“Andrew, grab Daniel!” 

Andrew stands and shrugs, “Sorry.” He pulls Daniel up, but him being taller he easily fends him off. Then Simon joins him, and they both wrestle Daniel over to the hall closet Dylan is shoving Rose into. 

“Dylan, I’ll kill you!” She shouts at him, and he just howls with laughter. Andrew and Simon push Daniel into the closet, and then Dylan slams the door shut. 

“You two can either kiss and we’ll let you out, or you’ll be in there all night!”

She pushes past Daniel and bangs on the door. She just hears laughter, and she growls, and turns to him.

“Let’s just get this over with so we can get out of here, and I can kill Dylan.”

She steps toward him, but he shakes his head.

“I can’t just kiss you, Rose. It's not just a simple kiss,” he says with an agonized look on his face.

Rose, trying to stay calm, rolls her eyes, “Come on, Daniel. It’s just a kiss.”

He shakes his head again. “Sorry, Rose. I won’t kiss you like this.”

“Daniel! I don’t want to be stuck in here all night!”

Daniel crosses his arms, “He won’t leave us in here all night. He’ll get bored and let us out.”

They ended up being in there for over an hour. Dylan had passed out on the sofa, and everyone else was getting ready to leave, so Rose let them out. Rose walks past Daniel and onto the balcony, him following. They stand next to each other silently, and she notices Daniel glancing at her.

“What?” she mumbles. He just shakes his head, “Nothing. Just thinking.” 

“About what? How awful it would’ve been to have to kiss me?” 

He drops his hand to his side, and looks back up at her. “No. That’s not why I wouldn’t do it.”

“So what was it then?” She crosses her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. 

He just stares at her. She scoffs at him, and turns to leave. He grabs her arm, and spins her back around toward him. “What..” he cups her face and presses his lips against hers. Her arms wrap around his neck, and his hands drop to her waist, pulling her against him. 

They pull apart finally, gasping for breath. He leans his forehead against hers, “I wanted our first kiss to be real.” His hands drop from her waist, and he walks past her out into the living room. 

What just happened? All she could see were stars, and Daniel facing with his back turns towards her, looking up at the ceiling. So, knowing Rose, she made a random observation. Anything to break this silence. She had so much to lose, and so much to gain.

“Daniel, that ring on your necklace, can I have it?”

“Rose.”  
Daniel leaned in, and she realized that she had been wrong: he wasn’t annoyed. He looked closer to desperate.

“Would you like a ring, Rose?” Daniel asked, voice low and soft. “Or was that a joke? Because I-” He swallowed, fingers white-knuckling around her door-frame. “-I would love to give you one.”

There was a lump in her throat, maybe even an honest-to-God boulder, stopping her from taking in a full breath and really processing. His words were just a jumble of nonsense, and she was probably still dreaming, she had been in love with him for months, and-

No. She wasn’t dreaming. Her answer was plain and simple. 

“Yes, Daniel. I would love one.”


End file.
